Showering
by EosoftheDawn
Summary: Carmilla seductively suggests her and Laura should "shower" together. ;) Laura completely misses the point and comedy ensues. Inspired by a post I found on Tumblr. Hollstein and a little LaFerry.


**EosotheDawn:** Hey this is my first Carmilla fanfic, but I saw this idea on tumblr about Carmilla suggesting showering together and Laura completely missing the point so here you go! It's super fluffy, but we need some Hollstein fluff after that finale. Credit to the original post that inspired this fic. Hope you all enjoy. P.S. Tell me if you guys like it. I might write more fanfics if you do.

* * *

Showering

Carmilla had a surprisingly easy time settling into her mother's apartment, as did Ginger 1 (Perry), Ginger 2 (LaFontaine), and Creampuff (Laura). The others didn't know it was her mother's place, but it hardly mattered. She was glad that they had a roof over their heads and, for the time being, things had settled down a bit.

Cocking her head to the side, she listened to her adorable human attempting to set up the computer downstairs. She shook her head.

 _That idiot still wants to broadcast._

In one smooth, languid motion, Carmilla rose from the couch she had been napping on. Might as well watch Laura get frustrated. It was really cute seeing the little brunette flustered. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she stood and silently observed Laura furiously trying to configure the wi-fi router. Carmilla had seen so much in her time, however this generation's addiction to the internet baffled her.

"Well, well," she crooned as Laura laid her head on the desk in defeat. "Guess you're having a little trouble there, Cupcake."

Laura turned and sighed. "I can't figure this crud out."

This brought a smirk to Carmilla's face. "Woah there, Hollis. Language."

"Ha ha, funny," came the reply with rolled eyes.

Carmilla sat on the edge of the desk and played with Laura's hair.

"Listen, Laura. You've been at this for hours. Take a break. Relax." She trailed her fingers lightly over soft cheeks and over slightly parted lips.

Heat sprung to life where her fingers touched. Carmilla knew just how to get little Laura's heart rate going. It was such a rush. She wanted to more to this naïve young woman. So much more…

"What did you have in mind?" came the barely whispered reply.

This was almost too easy.

"Well, we could take a nice, _hot_ shower together."

Laura nodded slowly. "That's actually a really good idea, Carm. Hot water relieves tension and stress."

"Mmm yes it does," Carmilla purred into her ear.

Then, Laura unexpectedly jumped up and grabbed Carmilla's hand, dragging the confused vampire behind her.

"Let's go take one!"

"Like right now?" she asked as Laura continued to lead her upstairs.

"Yeah, it'll really help us chill out. And if we share, we'll conserve water. This is so environmentally responsible!"

Carmilla was stunned and didn't seem to have the heart to tell her that she had really just wanted to have sex. So they stripped and entered the shower. Laura babbled on about convenience and saving water while Carmilla just went along with it. As she washed Laura's hair, she realized how nice this felt. It was such a mundane, couple thing to do, and yet here she was. Showering with Laura made her genuinely feel good and not even in a sexual way.

It soon became routine for the two to shower together. Carmilla realized that this was one of the few ways to spend time alone with Laura. They got to chat and enjoy each other's company without eavesdroppers or fear of any interruptions.

However, this didn't go unnoticed very long. Soon, LaFontaine would give knowing glances and subtle comments about them showering together. This really grated on Carmilla's nerves, especially when she didn't even have the satisfaction of actually having sex with Laura yet. (Shocking right? Carmilla swore she had never exercised so much self-restraint before.)

"Hey, Carm. Let's go shower. I need one after running all over campus today trying to fight off things straight out of a Lovecraft novel."

At this, LaFontaine raised their eyebrows and smirked. "Yeah. I mean it's been like a _whole day_ since you two _showered_."

Carmilla shoot them a dirty look and growled under her breath.

Laura turned to them. "Actually, it's really good to shower together. You save so much water. It's especially helpful with this old house."

"Sure it is. Bet it's real _relaxing,_ too," they said with a wink.

Perry joined in. "Well, taking a shower always relaxes me. I feel fresh and clean afterward."

"I know, right?" Laura agreed, nodding. "You just wash the day away."

"See? We should be showering together, too. Why haven't we done it yet, Susan?" Perry demanded LaFontaine, hands on her hips in that "mom" fashion.

This turned the short-haired ginger bright red and Carmilla could barely hold back her laughter.

"Yeah, LaFontaine. Why haven't you _done it yet_?"

They scowled at her as Perry went on a tangent about conserving resources and responsibility.

Carmilla just smiled in triumph as she and Laura walked upstairs.

"Did I miss something?" Laura asked.

"Not a thing, cutie. Not one thing."

With that, Carmilla kissed Laura's forehead tenderly. Maybe they'd have _that_ kind of shower one day, but for now, this was plenty good.

* * *

 **EotD:** So there it is folks. I hope you all liked it. Hopefully I'll be able to write more stuff soon.


End file.
